1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detergent box in a washing machine, and more particularly, to a detergent box in which a structure of the detergent box to be placed in a front of the washing machine is modified for preventing the detergent box from falling off even if the washing machine is tilted or shaken, and enabling a user to make an easy notice of proper placement of the detergent box.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the washing machine removes dirt from clothes or beddings (hereafter called as laundry) by using action of detergent and water (hereafter called as ‘washing water’). In the washing machines, there are agitator type, pulsator type, and drum type washing machines.
The agitator type washing machine washes by rotating an upstanding washing pole at a center of an inner tub in both directions. The pulsator type washing machine washes by using friction between a water circulation and laundry taken place as a pulsator of a disk shape on a bottom of an inside of an inner tub is rotated in both directions. The drum type washing machine washes by putting washing water, detergent and laundry in a drum having a plurality of lifts projected from an inside surface and rotating the drum.
A related art drum type washing machine is provided with a body, a drum in the body for rotating laundry held therein, a detergent box over the drum for holding detergent, and a motor for rotating the drum. The detergent box is connected to the drum with a bellows for supplying the detergent from the detergent box to the drum.
In the meantime, the detergent box is placed in a dispenser in the cabinet of the drum type washing machine. A related art detergent box has a projection at one side, and the dispenser has a recess in one side opposite to the projection, for preventing the detergent box from being moved backward once the detergent box is placed in the dispenser, even if the washing machine is tilted, or vibrates due to rotation of the drum.
However, the falling off preventive structure formed at the related art detergent box and the dispenser has a problem in that the projection on the detergent box is worn down as a process is repeated, in which the detergent is put in after pulling and opening the detergent box, and closed again. Moreover, as the projection is worn down, there has been no way for determining whether the detergent box is placed in completely, or not.